Romance by Night
by Red Rose1
Summary: Another of my 'I wonder' stories. This one is about the romance of Luna and Artimis. ^^ Sound interesting? Then read it! Please! Don't forget to review, flames are ok!
1. Chapter One

The fair High Prince of Mau sat on his throne atop the high dais, seated in the center. In the past months he had acted as ruler in the absence of his father. He was very handsome, his long white hair cascading down his back. He had fairly white skin, and wore all white on this day. Normally he would have chosen something less formal, but today was the day that the Queen of the Moon from the Silver Millennium arrived. His normal, flirtatious smile was gone, replaced by a stern frown as he cast an iron gaze around a court- room. He would have been utterly happy to see the kind Moon Queen on normal circumstances, but on this day, she was to be accompanied by the highest- ranking Governess, who acted as Ambassador at this moment.  
  
The last time Artimis had seen the Governess they had been children of ten, and she had been visiting the palace with her father, being trained in the ways of a Governess traveling. It had started out as a horrid meeting between the two when Artimis had spilled dark red wine on her dress, and later that day she poured a clear, slippery liquid on the marble floor, causing him to slip as he was being presented to the nobles.  
  
Memories of a short, entirely to skinny girl with to much hair bunched on her head filled his mind and let him think of nothing else, as he was now being forced to meet her again.  
  
~*~  
  
Luna was utterly consumed by dread as the transporter took her closer and closer to that arrogant prince. Every couple of seconds she did something to fix her appearance, first smoothing the long yellow skirt of her dress, next checking to see that her front did not dip down to far. The yellow silk looked more like a watery sloth on her, rippling every time she moved. She adjusted the large purple ribbon tied around her waist, forming a large bow in the back. She leaned forward to check that the bow was not rumpled, leaning back again carefully and straightening the thin strap.  
  
Seeing that she was being watch by the other occupants of the transporter, she folded her hands in her lap and let her back rest against the seat. Her slender body sat rigid against the comfortable seat, and soon she tapped her nails against the cushion.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled, reaching over and taking Luna's hand in hers. She smiled reassuringly. "Luna, do not be so solemn. You are returning home, you must be overcome with joy."  
  
Luna forced a small smile and nodded, returning her hand to her lap and staring out the window as they approached her home planet. I must remain calm. Luna told herself. 'Politeness and duty must be my only thoughts when I step foot on Mau.'  
  
~*~  
  
"They have arrived milord." A guard bowed before Artimis, not looking him in the eye as he spoke.  
  
"Open the doors." Artimis commanded, and the guard hurried to do his bidding. Sunlight from the three suns streamed in, filling the great room the light and making the crystal chandeliers sparkle and cast rainbows on the walls. It gave the hall a magical appearance.  
  
"Presenting the High Governess and Ambassador to the Moon." A guard announced, everyone in the room coming to attention and Artimis standing up as Luna walked into the room confident and sure, her gown flowing around her as she walked. When she came to the center of the room she kneeled until Artimis bent ever so slightly at the waist. Luna stood and continued walking, while Artimis made his way down the dais.  
  
At the bottom, he waited for Luna. "Governess." He said in a tight, strained voice. Upon actually looking at her, he was taken aback. She was very beautiful now, not the small oddly shaped girl he remember. Without missing a beat, Artimis kissed her hand and Luna once again kneeled, this time only for a moment.  
  
"My Prince." Luna said as she rose. She turned, and the two walked to the center of the room together.  
  
"Her majesty, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, Ruler of the Silver Millennium." The guard announced.  
  
Serenity walked into the room, the guards saluting and the nobles kneeling. She approached Luna and Artimis, smiling to Luna, who bowed her head, and to Artimis, who kissed her hand.  
  
"This is Queen Serenity." Artimis announced, his voice strong and clear. So startled was Luna, that she chanced to look up.  
  
"She is our honored guest, and will be treated as so. She shall have no less honor than I, and shall be looked upon as royalty, for that is what she is. She shall not be questioned unless so directed by me. This is my word, I have spoken." Artimis said in the timeless tradition.  
  
"Hail Artimis, Prince of Mau." Was the response from the rest of the room.  
  
"Shall we attend to business now, m'lady? Or do you wish to rest? You have had a long journey." Artimis asked in a low tone to Serenity.  
  
"I would like to rest, my dear." Serenity said kindly, like a mother to a son. "I am sure Luna as well would like to visit with you. She has missed her home greatly." Serenity ment to harm. How was she to know the tight, strenuous relationship between the two?  
  
Luna's head jerked up and her eyes widened, and Artimis gave an inquisitive side-ways glance to Luna.  
  
"My servant will show you to your rooms." Artimis told Serenity. "If there is anything you desire, do not hesitate to ask. You shall be denied nothing."  
  
"Thank you." Serenity said, walking out of the room with Artimis' servant behind her.  
  
"Would you like to see the gardens Governess? If I recall they were your favorite." Artimis asked, and Luna was not in her place to refuse in front of so many people, so she only nodded and was lead out on Artimis' arm. Once out in the garden, she was not so meek.  
  
"The flowers grew well this year." Artimis told Luna needlessly. The flowers were not what interested Luna.  
  
"I did not come here to see you." Luna said sharply. "I came because I am Governess and Ambassador. I have no wish to view the flowers, or anything else in the palace save the solitude of my rooms."  
  
"Then I shall escort you to your rooms." Artimis turned.  
  
"There is no need. I know where they are, do not trouble yourself." Luna revoked his offer.  
  
"It is my princely duty." Artimis insisted, and in the end, he won out. They walked in silence, Artimis looking at Luna the entire way, studying her.  
  
'She is beautiful!' He thought to himself. 'How is it that she became so? When I last saw here there was no hope for her to even be slightly pretty, and now look at her! It is a wonder.' Artimis continued to study Luna, getting to know every curve on her body. He came to realize that he had not taken his eyes off her since she came. She possessed a beauty far different from what he was used to, and a fiery temper to match it. He was intrigued by her. She held herself so aloof from him that it only made him want to get to know her more. I wanted to know everything about her, how her mind worked, and if she was truly as beautiful as she seemed, or if it was only an illusion somehow.  
  
Luna kept giving fleeting glances upward to see the tall prince staring at her as he walked with her to her rooms. It made her uncomfortable the way he looked at her, his eyes feeling her out, trying to find all her secrets. She had heard of his past romances, and knew he was very experienced.  
  
"If you wish to eat, there will be a formal dinner in the dinning hall." Artimis spoke.  
  
Luna nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Will you be joining us?" Artimis pursued.  
  
"If Queen Serenity does then it is my duty." Luna replied, walking a bit faster. They arrived at the great double doors.  
  
"Anything you desire is yours. In my palace you are held at the same level as I am. And I always get what I want." Artimis bent down and took Luna's hand, leaving a lingering kiss upon it. He looked up and grinned. "Always. Until tonight, m'lady, I leave you."  
  
"Until tonight." Luna said in a tight voice, barely choking out the words before opening the door and slipping behind it, slamming it in Artimis' face and leaning against it for support.  
  
"That arrogant jerk! Who does he think he is, talking to me in that manner?" She asked her reflection in the mirror as she absentmindedly smoothed her hair. "If he expects me to be like his little hussies then he's got another thing coming. I refuse to be followed like some hunters prey!" She glided around the room, checking to see that nothing had been changed since she was here last. Everything was as it should be, untouched since she had left for the Moon three years ago. 'Anything to get away from that bastard.' Luna thought.  
  
She glided back to the closet where her dresses had been hung up, and began to finger through them, selecting a yellow gown made of silk like the one she wore. Silk was very favorite, it was so smooth. It was almost all she wore. This gown was tight until the waist, where an amethyst waistline created of jewel feel to one side of her hip. From there, the gown billowed out in yellow, it's many layers each laying on top of each other to give it a dazzling affect. Along with it Luna wore a amethyst necklace and bracelet around her right arm. Coming to the vanity, she sat down and let her hair tumble down past the seat of the chair. She began to hum softly without knowing it as she brushed her hair. She styled it in her favorite style, with two small buns on either side of her scalp and the rest of her wavy, purple hair cascading down her back.  
  
As she began to stand, she came across a thin gold bracelet with the symbol of Mau carved in to it, and encrusted with amethysts all the way around. To the inhabitants of Mau, it clearly marked her status as Governess and guest in the palace. She slipped it, bringing it all the way up to the mid- section of the top of her arm as was the fashion on Mau. She gave herself quiet a few once-overs in the mirror, not really sure what she was looking for or why, and was satisfied that she look presentable. Sitting on her bed, she bunched up her skirts to slip soft, noiseless heals on her feet. The shoes themselves were a dark purple, made so the heal would be noiseless. Luna liked this, she could glide into a room and not be noticed until she wished that way.  
  
She let her skirts down, standing up and preparing to leave for dinner, hoping that Serenity would be there to accompany her in the presence of the High Prince. Just as she was ready to open the door, there was a knock. It startled Luna so that she backed up and tripped over the edge of a rub, and plopped down very hard. At that moment, the door opened, and who should it be but the High Prince himself.  
  
Artimis opened the door, and was rather shocked to see what he saw. There was his highest standing Governess, sprawled on the floor like a child, with a look of utter surprise and shock on her face. When she saw Artimis staring at her, she quickly stood up and straightened her skirt, becoming very uncomfortable in the presence of the one she hated, seeing her in a moment of weakness.  
  
"I came to escort you to the dining hall if you still wish to join us." Artimis offered, trying to stand princely and calm, when all he wanted to do was laugh at the surprised look he had gotten when he walked in.  
  
"I could have found it by myself." Luna told him sharply, not the least bit pleased at being found to have a vulnerable side.  
  
"Queen Serenity is already there, she was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost." Artimis explained. "I offered to come check on you and bring you to the dinning hall."  
  
"You could have sent a guard." Luna pointed out, back to him and head held high. She hadn't the slightest intention of being escorted to the dinning hall by the likes of him.  
  
Artimis thought for a moment. It was true, in all other cases he would have sent a guard to fetch the missing person. But this was different. What to say to Luna though?  
  
"You should have sent a guard." Luna said in the silence under her breath, but the haughty remark was not lost on the High Prince.  
  
"Perhaps. But I thought it my duty to the Queen to show that I was not helpless." Artimis told her, edging just a bit closer now.  
  
"Oh, such a brave and gallant prince, to go through your own palace to fetch a young maid such as myself, who could have found her way with her eyes blindfolded. I am sure she will think higher of you now." Luna said sarcastically, not liking the fact that they were in her room, alone, with the door shut at all.  
  
"Perhaps. But what would you have had me say?" Artimis challenged, still edging closer.  
  
Luna snorted in response, no real answer coming to her mind at the moment. It was true, if he had done anything less than offer to come get her himself then he would have seemed either lazy or arrogant. 'Not that he isn't.' Luna told herself. 'But he does not want appear so in front of another person of royal blood like himself. He thinks that he can put on a mask of being a true gentleman? Queen Serenity will see through that soon enough.' Luna smiled to herself at the thought of her queen seeing through the, as far as she was concerned, arrogant, stuck-up, lazy, good-for- nothing, Prince.  
  
In the silence, Artimis had been edging slowly close to Luna, and now the was very close. He reached out a grabbed her shoulder, effectively swinging her around to face him. "We must return to the dinning hall. We have stayed to long already. I am sure you do not want your reputation to be tainted, m'lady." Artimis gave her a hard, meaningful glare as what he ment to say dawned upon Luna.  
  
"Let us go with hast then, m'lord, before you are missed to greatly." Luna stepped toward the door, opening it and walking out very fast, Artimis walking slower with long strides, calm and cool and under control, which was more than he could say for the young lady ahead of him, who seemed to think that if they did not get to the dinning hall that instant something terrible would happen.  
  
Luna burst into the dinning hall thankfully and hurried to her seat as fast as she could without looking unladylike.  
  
"Luna, my friend, Artimis and I were beginning to worry. What kept you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I was in the garden admiring the flowers. I lost the time somewhere." Luna explained in a loud voice so that others would overhear and she would not be tainted in rumor with that awful creation that dared to call himself a Prince.  
  
"I have an announcement." Artimis said, standing, and the entire room became completely silent. "In honor of the arrival of Queen Serenity and other royalties who have not yet arrived, there will be a ball two nights from tonight. Any who wish to attend are invited, save the servants and guards on duty. Royalty will be introduced upon that night. This is my word, I have spoken."  
  
"Hail Artimis, Prince of Mau." Was the response again.  
  
Luna said it only half-heartedly. She did not despise balls, but this one she detested. The other Ambassadors would be free to enjoy themselves, but as Governess, she would be called upon to dance with every male who asked her, no matter how many times, and would be expected to take everything gracefully and politely. On Mau, since only one child was ever born to the royal family, the three highest-standing Governors (and Governesses) acted as heirs to the royal throne should something happen to the Prince or Princess. As it was, Luna was the highest-standing Governess on Mau. Which ment, she would have to spend the entire night with Artimis unless one of them was dancing. Silently she ate her food, listening to the conversations around her. The most interesting was Serenity's and Artimis', who were talking about their future plans for the negotiations that were about to take place.  
  
"If all goes well, the treaty should be signed by the end." Artimis said. He glanced down the table at Luna, who sat on the other side of Serenity. "But let us talk of other things, the negotiations will happen when they happen."  
  
"I could not agree more." Serenity nodded, turning to Luna. "Is Mau just as your remembered it my dear?" The elderly queen always called those she cared about "my dear" or "my darling" when she spoke to them.  
  
"Not one thing has changed." Luna said in an upset voice, giving a cold, hard stare to Artimis before standing up. "I am tired, I think I will retire for the night. Your majesties." Luna bowed her head to Serenity and Artimis, turning rather quickly and walking matter-of-factly out of the hall.  
  
"Oh dear, now what could have gotten her so upset?" Serenity fretted. "I should think she would be happy to be home." She turned to face Artimis, a questioning look on her face as if he should know the answer.  
  
"She must be stressed from the long journey." Artimis reassured his guest. "I am sure she will be fine on the morrow. As it is, I am rather tired as well. Good night, your majesty." Artimis stood.  
  
"Oh, no need for formalities between us my dear. Good night, my child, sleep well." Serenity stood and embraced Artimis, her long-time friend.  
  
"Good night." Artimis smiled at her motherly embrace. 'She must be a wonderful mother to the Moon Princess.' 


	2. Chapter Two

Artimis, in stead of going to his rooms, walked out onto the training green for his soldiers. In the darkness, a spell was weaved around him by the dim stars. The stars had been dim for so long now. There was an old legend that said the stars glowed according to the love in the royal family. What did that mean? It could mean that his father no longer loved his deceased mother. It could also mean that the dieing King was losing his grip on life and love was slipping away from him. Soon the stars would stop glowing completely if something did not happen.  
  
Artimis wandered out into the middle of the training green and stood for a moment before going to one corner and lighting the torches, casting a fiery glow around the ring. He took up a sword and began to twirl it in the ancient art of sword craft on Mau.  
  
~*~  
  
Once again, Luna sat in front of her vanity mirror, absently brushing her hair. The doors to the balcony were open to let in the gentle night breeze. The purple hair flowed down Luna's back as she brushed it, shinning more with each stroke. Luna stood up with a sudden urge to go out on to the balcony. She glided, the light, pale yellow silk night gown she wore clinging to her body in the cold night air.  
  
She stared out into the darkness for a moment, and then, as if on cue, the torches lit up on the training lawn. She watched, entranced, as some, back to her, began twirling a sword in the ancient art. Moved by the beauty and magic he seemed to weave, Luna turned around, quickly grabbing the matching silk robe to her night gown, and hurried out of the room down to the training lawn.  
  
She stood at the edge, watching the torch-light reflect off of the man's clothing, throwing his head and side into shadow.  
  
~*~  
  
Artimis was concentrating so hard that he did not hear it when some one approached the edge of the training lawn. He continued, oblivious to the person standing there in the shadows. His breathing fell into time with the sword. He was barely aware of him foot steps. All he saw was the flashing weapon in front of him.  
  
~*~  
  
Luna's breath caught in her throat. She could not see the man's face, but she was falling in love anyway. Anyone who could create such beauty had to be wonderful. 'Who is he?' Luna wondered. She became brave and stepped forward. The torch-light caught her and cast her shadow against a palace wall.  
  
~*~  
  
Artimis stopped, and as he started to turn, the person who had interrupted him turned and ran. As she fled, Artimis caught a glimpse of her face. "Luna!"  
  
~*~  
  
Luna ran all the way back to her rooms, closing the door behind her and throwing herself on her bed. She lay there, face pressed flat against the covers for a couple of moments. Slowly, cautiously, she stood up and walked out onto the balcony. Whoever it had been was gone now. She sighed to herself, sitting at the vanity once again. She picked up the brush, and softly began to brush her hair. After three strokes she stopped and stared at herself in the mirror for a long time.  
  
~*~  
  
'She must have seen me from her balcony.' Artimis grinned to himself. She didn't know it had been him. He retired to his rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" Artimis asked, standing next to Luna the next day in the garden.  
  
"They're my favorite." Luna told him, bending over to smell the sweet flower. It was a very light blue in color, and looked like a large rose in full bloom. At it's center was a small orb of yellowish white light that emitted the sweet smell.  
  
Luna scowled at herself for answering the question. She wanted nothing to do with the arrogant Prince.  
  
"You will have to take some back to the Moon with you then." Artimis offered.  
  
"They belong on Mau." Luna answered shortly. "I appreciate them because it is the only place they are. If they were everywhere, they would be just another flower."  
  
Artimis looked at the flower long, searching for an answer. Luna did not give him time for one.  
  
"I have to be going." She spun on her heal and started to walk away. Artimis followed, seeing her fiery temper rise again.  
  
"You always do when I am around." He challenged.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Luna said in a voice that clearly said, "don't push me."  
  
Artimis delighted in pushing her further. It was that about her that intrigued him most. "Then let me enlighten you. Since you have come here you have made it very clear that you want nothing to do with me."  
  
"And you have made it very clear that you understand that. Yet you always manage to show up where-ever I am. Why to you delight in following me around so?" Luna stopped quickly and glared him in the eye.  
  
"May I remind you that this is my palace and I am entitled to go anywhere I please?" Artimis glared right back. "As my guest, I do not see it fit for you to demand that I should leave a place because you are there."  
  
"And as your guest I do not see it fit that you should insist upon following me, just to push me further over the edge." Luna's voice held ice.  
  
"I mean not to push you, only to show you that I am master." Artimis' lips curved up into a challenging smile.  
  
"I am aware of that, you majesty." Luna said, more sarcastically then honestly.  
  
"Then you are aware that everything in this palace is mine?" Artimis' eyes swept over Luna once again. Today she wore a tight, yellow dress with a flower-petal skirt and purple petals under the yellow once. Around her bicep she wore the gold bracelet, and her hair was pulled back into four buns, two on each side, the same style she had worn since she came.  
  
"I am aware that all material items are yours. Other than that, you have no control over the 'things' in this palace, and definitely not over me." Luna spun around again and started to walk faster when Artimis' eyes began to once again study her.  
  
"When did I ever say anything about you?" Artimis asked, keeping stride with her perfectly.  
  
Luna did not answer. She just walked faster still.  
  
"I will go anywhere in my palace that I please." Artimis said smugly. "That is, if m'lady should so permit me?" He added this last bit with ice and sarcasm.  
  
Luna's checks became red with anger. "Anywhere in this palace, m'lord? There are certain places you will never get as long as I am hear, so help me!" With that, she quickly turned into a room and slammed the door in the Prince's face.  
  
He started to open the door to go after her, but then decided against it. Instead, he wrote a note and slipped it under the door. It read: Meet me on the training lawn at midnight. Since I saw you I cannot stop thinking of you. *Your Sword Twirler  
  
~*~  
  
Luna wandered around the large room she had entered. What was it? She looked around for some form of light, and was able to find a large window. She pulled the curtains back and light flooded the empty room. She found an old couch and other old furniture. Deciding to stay in there for awhile, until she was sure Artimis would be gone, she spread out on the couch.  
  
'He is so stuck-up! He presumes that every woman will just throw themselves at his feet without a second thought? She scowled to herself. He is just awful! He hasn't changed at all since the last time I saw him! He is still arrogant and full of himself. And now he is so handsome that girls throw themselves at him! His ego has grown ten times larger now than it ever was. If he wasn't so handsome he wouldn't be so sure on himself!' Luna's eyes widened. She shocked herself with her thoughts. Artimis? Handsome? 'Of course he isn't handsome! He isn't really, he is to tall. No, he isn't to tall. His height is perfect. But his eyes are to big. No, his eyes are nice. Of course, his real flaw is the shape of his face. It's just… right. No, it's not the shape of his face. His arms are to long though. They hang down to far. No, no they don't! Damn it! Why can't I find something wrong with him?' Luna stood up and began pacing. 'His nose? No. His mouth is really to small, isn't it? No. His stomach is very flat. No. His neck! That's it, his neck is to long! No, that's not it either! Damn, he's perfect! He really is handsome, perfect. There is absolutely nothing wrong with the way he looks.' Luna sat down again, knees up and arms crossed. 'Well, looks aren't everything. It's really how you treat people that matters. And he has been nothing but rude to me since I arrived. He has been cold, intrusive, and arrogant. He followed me to my room to make sure I didn't get lost.' Luna snorted in contempt. 'There was absolutely no reason for that. I wouldn't have gotten lost, and even if I had, I could have found my way. He's just trying to be a gentleman. And then he came to get me for dinner! The nerve. "We were worried about you" What right does he have to be worried about me?' Luna stood up again and paced some more. She was finding it harder and harder to hate him. So far he had been nicer than she had, and was obviously *trying* to be nice.  
  
'And he's following me around like I were some kind of child that needs to be kept under watch! Where does he get off following me? And then making me so mad?' Luna let out a frustrated scream, realizing that she was being completely irrational. True, he had pushed her, but she had to admit, she enjoyed it in an odd way. It was almost fun to have someone to snap at, even if she didn't always mean it… 'What is wrong with me? He is an arrogant, stuck-up, good-for-nothing, royal pain! She walked back to the door and saw the note that had been slipped under the door. She picked it up and read it. How did he know I was in here? Was he following me? I didn't even know it! It's all because of Artimis!' Luna smiled widely, opened the door, and almost *skipped* to her rooms. It was a long time until midnight.  
  
~*~  
  
"My lord, King Academus, Lord of the Constellation Capella!" A guard announced. In the throne room, the rest of the royalties had arrived on Mau, and the negotiations were to begin the day following the ball.  
  
Artimis greeted the king, who was pudgy and small, and losing his hair.  
  
"Nyanko, Ambassador to the Constellation Orion!" The guard announced. In walked a dangerously sensual-looking girl, wearing a tight black outfit that barely covered her breasts or rear end. She wore high healed boots, and would have been rather short without the heals. Fish-net stockings completed the outfit. She bowed very low to Artimis, and as she came up she gave him the same type of grin he had been giving to Luna, sensuous and luring. She opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"King Tenus, Reining King of the Constellation Orion." She announced.  
  
Artimis greeted Academus' twin brother, who was tall and handsome and strongly built. He had all his hair, which was a dark brown, the bangs falling into his eyes at a rakish angle.  
  
"Galaxia, Keeper of Chaos!" The guard announced the last attendee of the negotiations.  
  
Artimis greeted her as well. Long introductions and business took place in that hall. Shadows began to fall and the night grew dark. Finally, when Artimis could stand it no more, his voice thundered over everything else, "There will be a ball on the morrow. You are all invited. This is my word, I have spoken."  
  
"Hail Artimis, Prince of Mau." Was the response.  
  
"My servants will show you to your rooms, m'lords and ladies." Artimis nodded to Nyanko, who had been watching him since she had arrived.  
  
"If you will all excuse me, I have some business on the personal side I must attend to. I bid you all farewell." Artimis bowed his head to them all and headed out the doors.  
  
Nyanko began to follow, but Tenus stopped her.  
  
"Did you not hear the Prince? He has personal business to attend to. Leave him be for a day, Nyanko. You will have plenty of time to… help our side of the negotiations later." Tenus purred. Nyanko smiled and made a purring noise in his ear before lightly kissing his neck. She slowly walked away from him to her rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
Artimis approached Luna from behind, not wanting her to see him quiet yet. She stood silhouetted by the torches that burned orange and red. The stars did not even show tonight.  
  
He crept up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist to prevent her from turning.  
  
"Hello m'love." He purred. "You look even more beautiful in the night than in the day."  
  
Luna smiled to herself. That voice was so familiar. It sounded like… It couldn't be! She twisted her head, and sure enough, it was Artimis! Luna let out a little yelp of surprise, horror, and shock and broke his embrace, jumping a few feet away.  
  
"Artimis! You arrogant jerk, leave me be!" Luna hissed.  
  
"Whatever for?" Artimis approached her again.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm meeting someone here! Now leave, go somewhere else you awful snake!" Luna stood her ground.  
  
"I know." Artimis pulled her to him, and brought his mouth close to her ear. "You're meeting that man you saw last night. You want to know something about him? He is me."  
  
Luna looked shocked. She pulled away only slightly, partly because his embrace was strong, and partly because she did not want to, but she would not admit that to herself.  
  
"No. It's not possible!" She looked into his eyes. "Is it?" She whispered.  
  
He brought his mouth close to her's. "It is." He didn't even give her warning. He pushed his lips to her's, pulling her close and holding her to him.  
  
Luna's eyes widened in shock. For a moment she could do nothing. Then she began beating her fists against him, trying to make him let go. He would not let up or let go. She continued beating his shoulders.  
  
Artimis began to walk Luna backwards until she was up against a wall. He let go with his hands, and grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the wall. Through all of this he did not let up his mouth.  
  
Luna fought for air with his mouth forcing itself against hers. Finally needing air, she opened her mouth just a little. That was all the experienced Artimis needed.  
  
As soon as her mouth cracked open, he used his lips to force it open more. Once is was opened far enough, in went his tongue. He felt around in the mouth, chasing her tongue as she moved it to avoid his. He was able to find it a couple of times, and after a moment he withdrew his tongue.  
  
Luna sighed, thinking it was over. She closed her eyes. She felt something enter her mouth again, and before she knew what was happening his tongue had found hers. Now he was playing with her. Her eyes opened wide, and she tried to fight her wrists free from his grasp. All of a sudden she gave up, and began to melt in his embrace. She went limp, and let Artimis be fully dominant.  
  
That was all he wanted. Artimis stopped and removed his mouth, breathing heavily as he caught his breath. Luna glared at him from her helpless position, unable to do anything. She thought of screaming, but realized with a sinking feeling that Artimis had picked this spot and this time because no one would hear her if she did scream.  
  
"I told you I always got what I wanted. I've won this time." Artimis told her, air beginning to fill his lungs again. A dark expression came over Luna's face. Her heart was beating hard and she was still short of breath, slightly from excitement.  
  
She scowled at him in response.  
  
"Why the dark look? You can't say you didn't enjoy it." Artimis sneered. It was not like Luna to let anyone else be dominant in anything, especially him, if she didn't want him to.  
  
"You're so full of yourself!" Luna told him. "I didn't enjoy it one bit. Go kiss dirt!" She lunched all her weight against him and managed to force him back a little, but it was not enough. He twirled her around and pinned her again.  
  
"Well, lets just try it again then." He brought his face closer, but Luna turned her cheek this time.  
  
"I'd rather kiss a snake!" Luna's eyes flashed. Artimis looked slightly taken aback by her haughty remark. Luna made her move.  
  
She forced her face forward, pressing her lips against his. She turned the tables, now *she* was doing the kissing. Her tongue felt around in his mouth. Artimis let go of her arms and pulled her closer. Her arms circled his neck, refusing to let him go.  
  
Now Artimis turned the tables again and he was the one doing the kissing. Luna broke away, broke his embrace, and delivered a stinging slap to his face all in one fluid motion. Blood trickled down Artimis' chin.  
  
"Don't you *ever* kiss me again!" She snarled, running into the palace and to her room.  
  
Artimis was left alone on the lawn. He grinned to himself and walked inside. Once again her fiery temper had him entranced. What was it about her that always managed to make him want her and her alone? She was so different from all the other girls he had known. What that it? Was it because she showed absolutely not interest in him that made him want her to look at him the way he looked at her? And if she couldn't stand the thought of him like she said, then why had she kissed him? Luna was a very complicated person. Artimis supposed that time would tell her true feelings. He had still won. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Did you sleep well dear?" Serenity asked. She and Luna were wandering around the castle enjoying the heat and the light. It was very different from the Moon, which always seemed to have a silvery light, while Mau had a golden light from it's three suns which circled the sky.  
  
"Yes." Luna lied. It was the first time she had ever lied to Serenity. In truth, she hadn't slept at all. But what was she supposed to say? She couldn't say that Artimis had kissed her.  
  
Serenity could detect the lie. However, she could tell that Luna did not want to talk about it. She left the subject alone, and turned to what she thought to be a safe topic. "Are you glad to see Artimis again?"  
  
Luna stopped in her tracks. "Why would I be glad to see him again?" She asked in a queer sort of voice, like she was afraid of the question almost.  
  
"Luna! He is your prince. Shouldn't you be glad to see him?" Serenity's eyebrows knitted together. They always did that when she was concerned or confused.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course I am. As his loyal subject I could not be happier." Luna began to walk again, very tense.  
  
"But as a person, you are not so happy to see him." Serenity finished for her.  
  
"Why would you say that you majesty?" Luna asked.  
  
"It is what you said? Now, Artimis is such a dear, why do you despise him so?" Serenity asked. She had always thought that Artimis and Luna would be close friends, not enemies.  
  
"An old childhood rivalry I am afraid." Artimis answered, coming into step next to Serenity.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes at the sight of him and her eyes began to flicker towards him without her willing them to.  
  
"Oh, dear, what happened to you lip?" Serenity asked, inspecting Artimis' lip where Luna had hit him the night before.  
  
"Luna, actually. You see, last night we had a bit of a coming together." Was what Artimis started to say. All he actually got out was, "Luna, actually. You see, last night."  
  
"I was walking late at night and it was dark out." Luna quickly interrupted, knowing that Artimis would say what had happened. How was he not ashamed of it? 'He is a stuck-up prince, that is how.' Luna thought to herself as she spoke. "Artimis saw me and came up. I mistook him for someone else and panicked. I am afraid I slapped him rather hard."  
  
Serenity frowned. "Luna, you should not be so quick to think that everyone would want to harm you. Artimis, are you alright?"  
  
"I shall live." Artimis responded.  
  
"Please forgive me, your highness, I ment not you hurt you." Luna forced the words out with a fake smile. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"  
  
"Perhaps in way of making it up, you would allow me to accompany you to the ball this night?" Artimis put on a devilish grin that made him simply irresistible.  
  
'Why does he have to be so damn good looking?' Luna asked herself. "It would be my honor, m'lord." Luna responded coolly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have something I must attend to." Luna walked away without waiting for an answer.  
  
Serenity frowned after Luna. She had just told Serenity that she had nothing she had to do today until the ball. Serenity sighed and turned back to Artimis.  
  
"You must not judge her to quickly, Artimis. Please do not take offence. Get to know her first, please."  
  
"Do not worry, I intend to." Artimis smiled. "I would not think of judging her before I got to know her."  
  
"You are a good prince." Serenity smiled. "I do not know why she always disappears in your presence."  
  
"When we were children we did not get along. There was rivalry between us, and we played quiet a few practical jokes on each other. It may have made some hard feelings toward me. In time I think she will forgive me as I have forgiven her." Artimis walked along with the kindly Queen.  
  
"You are very wise." Serenity smiled as she saw Galaxia approaching.  
  
"Excuse me a moment, won't you?" Serenity asked, and Artimis nodded. She rushed up to the Sailor Senshi and embraced her.  
  
"Serenity! It has been to long." Galaxia returned the embrace. "How have you been sister?"  
  
"As well as a queen can be." Serenity replied.  
  
"Then the years have been kind to you." Galaxia said, fingering the silver hair upon her sister, so different from her own gold hair.  
  
"And you? How have you held up keeping Chaos at bay?" Serenity was constantly worried about her sister, being so close to such evil.  
  
"It has been a struggle, but I am glad that I have not had to leave to report attacks." Galaxia responded.  
  
"Then the years have been kind to you as well." Serenity laughed. Both were older than an outwardly appearance would tell. Galaxia especially. She still looked as young as she had when she had first gone to hold Chaos at bay.  
  
"Tell me, sister, how is it that you retain youth?" Serenity asked.  
  
"In the place where Chaos is there is no such thing as time. I do not age." Galaxia smiled. "But how you have! Sister, you look even more beautiful with age!"  
  
"You flatter me to much!" Serenity laughed.  
  
"My Prince." Nyanko slid up next to Artimis, bowing low.  
  
"Nyanko. Welcome home." Artimis said solemnly. "You have been missed by many of us."  
  
"Are you included in that, m'lord?" Nyanko asked, rising up. She wore the same thing as she had when she arrived.  
  
Artimis turned his face from her to Serenity and Galaxia, who were still chattering away very happily. "It is good to see family reunited, isn't it?"  
  
Nyanko continued to stare at Artimis. "It is, m'lord."  
  
"It is a shame that they must be kept so far apart for so long a time. Galaxia must grow lonely without a person to talk to, and I am sure Serenity is lonely without her sister." Artimis mused.  
  
"I am sure." Nyanko agreed.  
  
"It must be worrisome, having someone you love to dearly in constant danger." Artimis nodded to himself more than to anyone else.  
  
"Yes, I am sure it is very worrisome for Queen Serenity." Nyanko purred.  
  
"And what of you?" Artimis asked, turning to Nyanko. "It seems that you have flourished in Orion. Have you been happy?"  
  
"As happy as I can be when I am away from you, m'lord." Nyanko curtsied quickly.  
  
"And Tenus, has he been treating you well?" Artimis asked.  
  
"Very well." Nyanko smiled Artimis' own grin.  
  
"I am glad." Artimis looked once again at Serenity and Galaxia. He stayed quiet for a few moments. "Would you like to accompany me to the training green? I have been meaning to practice for some time now."  
  
"I would be glad to, m'lord." Nyanko made it a point to put "m'lord" into every sentence she spoke to Artimis.  
  
Artimis held out his arm to her and led her there. Once in the center of the lawn, he dropped his arm and picked up a sword. Signaling to a guard, he told him to pick up a sword as well. The two began to battle it out for the fair Nyanko to watch.  
  
~*~  
  
From her balcony Luna watched as Artimis led that horrible wretch called Nyanko into the center of the training lawn. Her eyes narrowed at Artimis began to battle with a guard. 'He is such a show-off!' She thought. 'Nyanko. I wish she weren't here. The thought of her makes me sick to my stomach.'  
  
Luna turned around and walked to the door, throwing it open with so much force that she almost ripped it off it's hinges. She marched through the palace corridors and out onto the training lawn. Without being seen she picked up a sword and walked right in to the battle. The guard quickly moved aside to allow the Governess to fight, though he was a little startled that she could lift one of the heavy swords.  
  
As it was, Luna found the swords were much heavier than the ones on the Moon, and she *was* having trouble lifting it. She did however, and matched right in to battle.  
  
~*~  
  
Artimis had to grin when he saw who it was that had challenged him. He started out slowly, watching her attacks to figure out her style. 'She isn't bad.' Artimis admitted to himself. Just another thing to add to the list of things that astounded him about Luna. Though there was much room for improvement, she was able to hold her own. Rather shakily and in a real battle there would be no question of the winner, but at least the tried.  
  
Artimis struck, spinning the sword out of her hands and disarming her. He backed her up a few steps before she lost her footing and fell. She propped herself up on her shoulders, but was not able to get any further. Artimis' blade point was an inch away from her neck. She glared at him from where she lay on the ground and watched as he kneeled, the blade moving just slightly closer.  
  
~*~  
  
Nyanko gasped as Luna began to battle with Artimis. Her eyes narrowed when Artimis did not disarm her immediately. She grinned happily when Luna was disarmed, and a real smile could be seen on her face when Luna lost her footing and her dignity for a moment as well. She chuckled to herself when Artimis' blade point came so close to Luna's neck. But she caught her breath and frowned when he kneeled closer to Luna. His lips moved, obviously saying something, but from where Nyanko stood she could not hear it.  
  
~*~  
  
Artimis cracked a grin when Luna's glare hit is face. He kneeled, bringing the blade point just slightly closer to her neck to ensure no movement on her part.  
  
"I win again, m'love."  
  
Luna would have slapped him had his blade not been there.  
  
He stood and removed the blade. Artimis held out a hand to Luna, but she pushed it aside.  
  
Luna pushed herself up and stood very close to Artimis. She could feel his breath. Both disgusting her and exciting her at once, Artimis brushed his lips across hers before announcing,  
  
"You have been beaten."  
  
Luna's eyes widened slightly at the tingling feeling sent down her spine from the light kiss. She raised her hand to slap him again, but this time her wrist was caught by Artimis, who threw it back at her. She stumbled backward just as Nyanko approached.  
  
"You would strike your Prince?" Nyanko asked as she approached, her hips swaying seductively.  
  
"I would strike my opponent for taking unfair advantage of his triumph." Luna said regally. "I would never strike my Prince." She drew herself up to her full height.  
  
"It would seem there is little difference." Nyanko replied. "M'lord, what would you say on this matter?"  
  
Artimis stared at Nyanko and then Luna. "Nyanko, I do not think you are in your place to reprimand the Governess.  
  
"Forgive me, m'lord, Governess." Nyanko hissed.  
  
Luna smiled almost smugly at Nyanko. "Hello Nyanko. I see you have not changed since we saw each other last."  
  
Nyanko frowned. The last time she had seen Luna she had worn the same thing, and had been in the process of seducing Luna's long-term boyfriend. After that he had broken up with Luna and refused to speak to Nyanko. Since then, the two had not been very fond of each other. Before that they had never gotten along very well either. As children they despised each other just because Nyanko and Luna were both dominant people with hot tempers. They had always been competing for control.  
  
"I see you have." Nyanko observed. Luna had been a bit pudgy and very modest about her clothing. Now she was very slender and not so modest, as the low cut neckline and short flower-pedal skirt showed.  
  
Luna glared at Nyanko.  
  
"Would you ladies excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Artimis bowed slightly to them both, and began to stride across the lawn.  
  
After shooting one last glare at Luna, Nyanko ran to catch up with Artimis.  
  
Luna watched her scamper of, then ran after her when she saw that Nyanko was headed for Artimis. Luna appeared on Artimis' other side, refusing to let Nyanko and he be alone.  
  
"Nyanko, did you not hear the Prince?" Luna repeated the question Tenus had asked Nyanko the night before. "He has business to attend to. You should let him be."  
  
"I don't see you letting him alone, Governess." Nyanko spat back.  
  
"I am simply trying to rid him of you." Luna said nastily.  
  
"Of anyone I should think he would want to be rid of you!" Nyanko hissed.  
  
"I am not the one he has been avoiding for years!" Luna's voice was close to a yell.  
  
"Is that what you think, Luna?" Nyanko asked, stepping above her station by calling Luna by her name and not her title. Artmis stopped walking. So did Nyanko and Luna, but they did not stop fighting.  
  
"You've got it all wrong, it is *you* who he has been avoiding!" Nyanko yelled in a voice that was more characteristic to someone evil.  
  
"If he's been avoiding me, why did he,"  
  
"Stop!" Artimis bellowed. He turned hard eyes on Nyanko. "You have forgotten your place. You will not speak to the Governess in such a manner or use her name without permission!"  
  
"M'lord, I was simply," Nyanko started, but Artimis was not listening.  
  
"Governess, follow me." Artimis said it in such a voice there it was clear he was a prince at this moment and nothing less. He began to walk very quickly, Luna following with her head bowed to avoid his angry glare.  
  
~*~  
  
Artimis walked into a room and slammed the door behind Luna. The room was lit up by an unseen force as Artimis whirled on the Governess.  
  
"Governess, what are you doing?"  
  
"I, I was just trying to,"  
  
"Trying to lose all the respect you have?" Artimis' voice was very close to being a yell. He was thankful for the room he had chose, it had sound proof doors. "Despite what you think, she does respect you! If you keep falling to her bait it will show her you are nothing more than a child who is losing her temper!" Artimis slammed his fist down on the wood table. Luna realized he had chosen a room that only the Prince himself was allowed to enter without permission.  
  
"I cannot have my highest standing Governess shooting off her mouth like that to a jealous nobody!" As much as Artimis hated to say it, it was true. Nyanko, granted she was an Ambassador, was a nobody. She had no real status, and was only hear because Tenus had insisted upon bringing her.  
  
Luna braved a look at Artimis as he ranted on. Had it really been that bad? Had Nyanko been baiting her? Yes! And she had fallen for it. Despite Artimis' being right, Luna was indignant of being called a temperamental child. She scowled and crossed her arms. When Artimis was finished she had a few things to tell him.  
  
"Listen." She sated coldly. "I may have been 'shooting off my mouth' like you say, but what I chose to say is my business. Therefore I will say what I want to who I want, and I'll thank you not to tell me what I can and cannot say!"  
  
Artimis sighed. He had thought she would have something to say about his reprimand. "Look." He said calmly. "On the Moon you have the freedom to say what you want to who you want, being an Ambassador. But here you are Governess, my heir if I have no children. So you cannot start yelling at *anyone*, much less a nobody."  
  
Luna sighed. He was right. As much as she didn't want to, she had to admit to being wrong. "You are right, m'lord. I was out of place. If you hadn't stopped me, who knows what I would have said." She frowned again. "But you have been out of place many times as well!"  
  
Now it was Artimis' turn to sigh. "I am sure I have. Would you care to tell me which time you are speaking of."  
  
Luna looked rather embarrassed. Her cheeks became rose colored and she refused to meet Artimis' level stare, and played with her skirt. "Well, there have been times… The times I speak of now is, well, it is, well actually, it's,"  
  
"Last night?" Artimis asked.  
  
Luna nodded, daring to look at him for a fleeting second before returning her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Luna, I admit, I was out of place. I didn't mean for that to happen, really I didn't." Artimis held out his arms to her. She stared at them, unsure.  
  
"Luna, I swear to you I didn't mean to. I just couldn't help myself." Artimis made his first mistake here.  
  
"Couldn't help yourself? You helped yourself to enough!" Luna shouted at him, suddenly angry. She wasn't sure what angered her more. The fact that she had enjoyed it, or the fact that she wanted to kiss him again.  
  
"That's not what I ment." Artimis told her in a dark voice. "I ment that I couldn't help kissing you."  
  
"I know what you ment." Luna said gently.  
  
Artimis gave her a questioning look. "Will you hold it against me forever then?"  
  
Luna considered his question for a moment. "No. I don't think it would be right. I did kiss you, after all."  
  
Artimis nodded. Then his curiosity got the better of him. "Why *did* you kiss me?" 


	4. Chapter Four

Luna blushed deeply. "Well, I, I, I… I, well, um… The heat of the moment?" She finished weakly.  
  
Artimis just nodded in a sarcastic way. He didn't believe a word she said.  
  
"Oh, you are impossible! You'd think that you would be content with my forgiving you! I shouldn't have forgiven you! But of course the Prince just *had* to pry, didn't you? You just can't stand not knowing everything about someone, can you? Tell me, do you pry this much in the nights, or are you to out of breath?!" Luna didn't wait for an answer. She turned and grabbed the doorknob. She pulled, but the door refused to open. She pulled again. Nothing. Again. Nothing.  
  
"I don't think that is going to work." Artimis told her, holding up a key. "I took the liberty of locking the door. I didn't want to be intruded upon, did you? Besides, you have a nasty little habit of leaving before something is over."  
  
Luna's face had a dark look. "Open this door right now! I will not be held prisoner to an arrogant Prince!"  
  
"Arrogant?" Artimis chuckled. "I think that if either of us is arrogant it is you." Artimis sat down easily upon and over-cushioned couch.  
  
"Me? I am not the one flaunting around my high status to get someone into my bed! That is the only reason *anyone* would share a bed with you! Just trying to gain power!" Luna yelled, approaching the couch as she spoke.  
  
Artimis snorted. "You know that isn't true. I saw your face when you finally opened your mouth last night! I felt you melt in my arms!"  
  
Luna's face became red with anger. "I was simply ready to pass out from nausea at having your mouth upon mine!"  
  
"Is that so?" Artimis looked very amused. "Your kiss would have suggested otherwise." Mistake number two.  
  
"Why you arrogant, self-absorbed, womanizer!" Luna shouted, her voice strained with anger. "If you weren't my Prince, I would… I would hit you right now!"  
  
"That didn't stop you last night." He told her lazily, as if all of this was quite common. His voice remained level and light, only aggravating Luna further.  
  
"Last night you were nothing more than a low-life hoping to see what was under my dress!" Luna screamed at him.  
  
"How do you know I am not now, hiding under my title as prince?" Artimis asked, his eyes held a dare.  
  
Luna looked shocked. "You… you wouldn't?" It was more of a question than the intended statement.  
  
"Your right. Not now. We have a ball to prepare ourselves for, remember? If my memory serves me correctly, you have given me the honor of escorting you." Artimis stood, and Luna walked to the door.  
  
"I would sooner go with a toad!" She told him, nose in the air.  
  
Artimis walked up to her, bringing his face close to hers. "You are bound to your word, m'lady. What would Queen Serenity say?"  
  
"I do not know or care." Luna retorted. He was so close she could feel his breath.  
  
"I warn you, Governess," Artimis said "Governess" very sarcastically, "I could easily become your so-called 'womanizer' at this very moment. I think you would be wise to let me escort you."  
  
Luna swallowed visibly, obviously trying to decided what to do. Her heart pounded and her mind raced to find something snappy to say back, but she could come up with nothing. Her heart told her kiss him again, and her mind told her to slap him. She tried to push them both away and let her business mind take over. "Very well." She nodded. "Let me out." She hissed.  
  
Artimis quietly put the key in the door and turned it. Before opening the door he said, "Then I will see you tonight, m'love." She pushed the door open, and Luna nearly fell backward, she had been leaning so heavily on the door. She stumbled backwards, catching her balance at the last moment and knocking into a suit of shinning armor.  
  
[*Insertion from the Authoress: As this moment, my rather large cat is sitting on the *very* narrow back of my chair with his chin on my shoulder. Aw. This has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but it's so cute I just had to tell you all about it! ^^ Now, back to the story!]  
  
Artimis laughed at her as he shut the door again and walked down the corridor, his laughter staying with Luna.  
  
Luna scowled at the place he had turned the corner and stood up, smoothing out her skirt and hair, and just in time. Queen Serenity, Galaxia, and Luna's rival Nyanko came around the corner at that moment.  
  
"Good afternoon Luna." Serenity smiled.  
  
"Why, hello Luna! So you are the one my sister speaks so fondly of!" Galaxia exclaimed.  
  
Luna smiled and curtsied quickly to Serenity and nodded her head to Galaxia. "Good afternoon, Queen Serenity, Galaxia."  
  
"Do you know Nyanko?" Galaxia asked Luna.  
  
"Yes, I know her." Luna said flatly.  
  
Galaxia made a small movement and Nyanko frowned at her before turning to Luna.  
  
"Hello, Governess. So nice to see you again." Nyanko acted as though the words were poisonous snakes that she wanted nothing to do with.  
  
Luna felt the same when she spoke. "Hello, Nyanko."  
  
Galaxia cleared her throat and gave Nyanko a look that clearly said "leave."  
  
Nyanko nodded. "If you will excuse me, I have something I must attend to." She turned around and followed the corridor Artimis had taken a few moments earlier.  
  
"Come, Governess, let us get better acquainted. My sister talks to fondly of you, I just *must* get to know you." Galaxia linked arms with Luna and began to lead her down the hall, while also linking arms with Serenity.  
  
"Please, call me Luna." Luna said.  
  
~*~  
  
"M'lord." Nyanko bowed very low. "I am sorry for angering you today." She remained bowed.  
  
"You are forgiven." Artimis told her.  
  
"I would like to extend my apology to the Governess as well. Have you seen her by chance?" Nyanko asked, rising.  
  
"No." Artimis told her. "She may be preparing for the ball tonight. I am sure you will see her there."  
  
"I am sure." Nyanko agreed. She began walking with Artimis.  
  
"That is very noble of you to wish to apologize to the Governess." Artimis commented.  
  
"I have always been told that an apology is the civilized thing to do." Nyanko said in a low, sensual voice. "In my opinion it shows poor character not to apologize. Don't you agree, you majesty?"  
  
"Yes. Quite." Artimis nodded. "If you will pardon me now, there is some business I must take care of before the ball tonight."  
  
"Of course." Nyanko once again bowed low. She waited until Artimis was out of sight and then went in search of Tenus.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nyanko, what is the matter?" Tenus asked, pulling Nyanko to him. She looked flustered and scared and utterly disgusted.  
  
"I… He… Tried to…" She cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Shh." Tenus soothed. "Calm down. Now, who did what to you to make you so upset?"  
  
"It was… I was the Prince." Nyanko started. "We were in the hallway, and he came up behind me… And just… He just… He tried to take advantage of me!" She wailed, crying into his shoulder again.  
  
"He did what?!" Tenus bellowed, obviously enraged. "Are you alright?"  
  
Nyanko nodded weakly and looked up into his deep gray eyes with her solid black ones, making herself look small, mild, meek, and frightened.  
  
"That son of a bitch! How dare he!" Tenus growled. "Do not worry, I will take care of it." His eyes blazed like fire.  
  
"Oh, no, please don't!" Nyanko cried. "He… he said that if I told anyone then he'd make someone an Ambassador in my place! He said he'd keep me here for his… his… his bed wench!" She cried again.  
  
"Don't worry then. I will not say a thing. The sooner we get you home, the sooner you will feel better. I will stay with you if you like." Tenus rubbed her back.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Nyanko smiled greatfully, pressing herself up to Tenus in what she knew to be a very provocative manner.  
  
Tenus looked strained, but pushed back his desires right now. "Nyanko, if you wish we can leave right now."  
  
"No." Nyanko wrapped her arms around Tenus' mid-section, pulling him close to herself provocatively. "He would know, and send someone to take my place." She thought for a moment. "But, I do know of one thing we can do."  
  
"What is it?" Tenus asked, willing to do anything to help.  
  
"I cannot speak of it here. Can we go somewhere more private?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Tenus led her to his room, making sure to lock the door behind him. He sat down in a large chair, and Nyanko came and sat on his lap and clung to him like a frightened child.  
  
"You said there was something we could do?" He said, pushing back all his male urges.  
  
"Yes." Nyanko sniffed. "Galaxia is planning a… a revolution. Against the Prince." Nyanko looked around to make sure no one was listening. "She knows of what he does. He is a horrible ruler, and if he secedes to the throne there is no telling what could happen!"  
  
Tenus nodded. "Yes. Something must be done. A revolution? It seems that that is what it has all come to."  
  
Nyanko sniffed again. "But you must go through with the negotiations as if nothing has changed." She cautioned. "Make them continue as long as you can. We need time to spread the word. There are some who are still loyal to the Prince, and we need time to figure out who they are so we can avoid them. And above all, you must tell no one!"  
  
"Does the Queen of the Moon know of this? Surely she does, Galaxia is her sister." Tenus answered his own question. His answer was wrong.  
  
"No. Not yet. She might be loyal to the Prince. We are not sure yet." Nyanko sighed sadly. "Galaxia will tell her when the time is right. But you must say nothing to anyone."  
  
"Of course." Tenus nodded in confirmation.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Nyanko looked very relived. She threw herself onto him, her head resting against his chest.  
  
Tenus sat rigid, fighting his male urges. She snuggled up on him and appeared to fall asleep. His eyes traveled up and down her body. How perfect… he pulled her closer to him, and she looked up and smiled.  
  
"You should prepare for the ball." Tenus told Nyanko.  
  
Nyanko nodded. She stood and left the room.  
  
Tenus stood and began to prepare a cold shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Luna hurried around her room, checking herself in the mirror every time she passed by it. She wore a long yellow silk gown. It was tight around her upper body until her waist, where it softly became lose. It covered her feet and glided on the grown so that she looked as if floating. It had thin straps and a largely open back that dipped very low, stopping just before it revealed her rear end. Around the edges of the back it had an amethyst pattern weaved into it that followed around all the edges of the dress. In front it dipped low. Around her neck she wore a large amethyst necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was pulled back tight into the four buns she wore each day. Around them was a gold band, adorned with the same amethyst pattern that was found on her dress. She wore her gold band around her bicep like normal and another gold band around her ankle. Though it was hidden, Luna enjoyed knowing it was there. It had appeared upon her dresser that afternoon while she was cleaning herself. It was gold, thin like the one she wore in plain view. But this one had a large white diamond in the front and small white diamonds around the band. It was one of Artimis' own Luna knew, she remembered seeing him wear it when they had first met.  
  
She chuckled to herself remembering how she had admired it.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"What are *you* looking at?" Artimis sneered at the strange girl who was apparently staring at him.  
  
"Your bracelet." Luna told him. "Let me see it!" She reached out to take it from him, but Artimis pulled it out of her reach.  
  
"It's mine! And it's not a bracelet, bracelets are for *girls*!" He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"It is so a bracelet!" Luna retorted, reaching for the alleged bracelet again. "Now let me see it!"  
  
"No!" Artimis pulled it away again. "Your just a yucky girl. What do you know. It is *not* a bracelet."  
  
"It is so." Luna put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot.  
  
"No it isn't!" Artimis frowned.  
  
"Yes it is!" Luna yelled. "Let me see it!"  
  
"No!" Artimis yelled back. "You can't see it, you'll mess it up! And it isn't a bracelet!"  
  
"Let me see it!" Luna demanded. "I won't mess it up!"  
  
"Will to!"  
  
"No I won't!" Luna stomped her foot in rage. Artimis had *always* been able to bother her. "Let me see the bracelet!" She yelled.  
  
"No! I won't let you see my bracelet!" Artimis yelled.  
  
"See, you even said it was a bracelet!" Luna said triumphantly.  
  
Artimis glared at her.  
  
"Give me the bracelet! Boys shouldn't were bracelets anyway!" Luna demanded once again.  
  
Artimis held it out over the pond he stood next to. "I don't want it anymore. I'm going to drop it in the pond!"  
  
"No, don't! I want it!" Luna said, coming to get it.  
  
Artimis stuck out his foot, and Luna tripped, and landed right in the pond, without the bracelet.  
  
Luna let out an angry scream.  
  
Artimis laughed at her and put on the "bracelet."  
  
"Don't laugh at me!" Luna yelled, on the verge of tears.  
  
"See, I told you! You're just a stupid girl!" Artimis turned around and walked away.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Luna smiled to herself at the memory. She jumped slightly when there was a sudden knock on the door.  
  
Artimis smiled at the appearance of Luna. She looked so beautiful.  
  
Luna caught her breath. Was this really the prince she despised to much? He wore a white skirt that had a small opening around his stomach. His hair was a dazzling white and his face was even more handsome than when he had sat upon his throne and seen Luna for the first time in years.  
  
"Good evening." Artimis started formally.  
  
Luna shook off the formalities. She pulled up her skirt and revealed her ankle with the bracelet around it. "Thank you for the bracelet, m'lord."  
  
Artimis linked arms with Luna and they began to walk. "It isn't a bracelet." He told her.  
  
"Yes it is." She said calmly.  
  
"No, it's not." Artimis corrected.  
  
Luna shook her head. "It is so. But for the sake of your pride, we will say it is not."  
  
"You are to kind." Artimis said sarcastically.  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Luna asked sharply.  
  
"Just that you are to kind." Artimis shrugged.  
  
Luna stared intently in front of her. "I should not have come with you."  
  
"You had no choice." Artimis told her. "However, I do believe the mistake was mine. You seem to have converted back to your stubborn, former self."  
  
"What are you talking about? It's you who is awful!" Luna told him. But she knew he was only teasing her, as she was only teasing him. She refused to admit to herself that she may be starting to at least tolerate such an arrogant creature though.  
  
"Well, you do seem to know everything, now don't you?" Artimis retorted. "Tell me, will you be like this all evening?"  
  
"Only when in the company of such a person as you!" Luna told him. They arrived at the large arch entering the ball room. They stepped in together, both standing tall. Now came the formal part of the evening.  
  
"Artimis, Crown Prince of Mau! Luna, High Governess and Ambassador to the Moon!" Cried a guard. The two walked regally to their spots on the dais and watched as the music began. A long evening was about to follow. 


	5. Chapter Five

Sorry to those of you who have been waiting so long for this chapter. I've been so busy that I haven't had time to write. But I'm back now and writing like crazy. So, here you go! Please r/r!  
  
~*~  
  
"A dance, my prince?" Asked a shy looking girl in a long white dress. She had light pink hair and a small heart-shaped face.  
  
"Of course." Artmis replied, standing up and leaving Luna sitting on a dais alone. She sighed and watched the people dance, wishing she could be among them. It seemed that the universe could read her thoughts.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Asked a tall man with long white hair.  
  
"Kunzite!" Luna screamed, launching herself from her chair to attach herself to the man. "Oh, I don't believe you're really hear! I missed you so much, you have no idea how lonely I have been! What are you doing here? I thought you were in training on Earth??"  
  
"We have all been given all of his generals time off duty." Kunzite smiled.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Luna asked playfully.  
  
"Truth be told, the first place I went was the moon. When I discovered you were here, I came quickly. And just in time for a ball I see."  
  
"I am so glad!" Luna confessed as they began to dance. "How long are you staying?"  
  
"Zoi and I shall be here for a week or so." Kunzite explained. "You remember Zoisite, do you not?"  
  
Luna laughed. "How could I forget? I am so glad you are staying for awhile! It will be so nice to have company besides that of the handsome prince who finds himself to be the most interesting thing ever created."  
  
"I see you still do not think highly of him." Kunzite mused.  
  
"Think highly of him? I do not even think of him! Such and arrogant creature is not worth being thought of by the lowest scum to be found!" Luna ranted.  
  
"You never give up, do you my friend?" Kunzite spun Luna as he spoke.  
  
"What do you mean?" Luna asked, her eyebrows bunching together.  
  
"You have never been one to let the past go." Kunzite told Luna.  
  
Luna frowned. "How can I when every time I turn around there he is, hoping for a glance up my skirt?"  
  
Kunzite laughed at this remark. "You have heard of his… romances also then. Luna, you must trust him. He is, after all, your prince."  
  
"And as my prince I trust him completely. It is just that I find that when he is around me he is not my prince but another street slacker wanting to take advantage of any female he can get his hands on!"  
  
"Is that what you think of me?" Artimis' voice asked.  
  
Luna turned her head, and there was Artimis, dancing right next to her.  
  
"Yes, it is." Luna told him matter-of-factly when she was able to get over her shock. Of all the places on the large dance floor for him to be, it had to be next to her.  
  
"Good evening, Kunzite." Artimis greeted. "I see you have met my escort."  
  
Kunzite winked at Luna and her face grew red.  
  
"Yes, my prince." Kunzite nodded to Artimis.  
  
"Such a fiery one, isn't she?" Artimis said as he whirled his dancing partner off just in time to avoid another of Luna's verbal assaults.  
  
"Well, perhaps he will get that glance after all?" Kunzite teased.  
  
"Oh, if only you knew how wrong you were!" Luna fumed. "I would no sooner be his escort than I would sleep with a pig. The slimy snake asked me in the presence of Queen Serenity. He knew I could not rightly say no in front of her and have something bad not come of it. He knew it, and that is why he did it. He is just trying to make me miserable. If he weren't so stuck- up he'd realize that he is chasing someone who has no interest in him what- so-ever, and that he would be better off returning to the pond scum from which he came. And another thing, where does that so-called prince get off expecting me, High Governess, to become another victim of his? Furthermore, you will find that the last place in all the world I would be is in his bed!" Luna began to get worked up. She ranted and fumed until the song ended.  
  
Another, softer, slower song began, and all the dancers began to exit the floor. Artimis remained in the middle, alone. The room darkened except for the spot where he stood. Taking a sword from beside him, he began to twirl it the way Luna has seen him that night on her balcony. Everyone was lulled into an awed silence as he moved with expertise and grace uncommon in a prince or one of his young age.  
  
'That is what he was doing!' Luna smiled to herself. He was wonderful.  
  
Artimis continued, the music speeding up. Artimis kept time perfectly, speeding up and doing more elaborate spins and twirls. He ranged all over the dance floor, spinning, twirling, and dancing all in one. When the music ended, Artimis threw the sword into the air. The room became black, and slowly candles began to become brighter and brighter until the room was once again perfectly lit.  
  
"A challenge!" Rang out the guard who had announced the arrival of Artimis.  
  
"A challenge from the lord Artimis, Prince of Mau and Active Royal, to any who should dare to duel with him using a sword. Should you win, you will acquire the gold locket you see above the Prince's throne to give to the one you love."  
  
For the first time Luna looked up and saw it. She must have been so preoccupied she had not noticed it. It was very pretty. Luna glanced sideways, and noticed Nyanko watching Artimis intently.  
  
"Should there be no more challengers and the locket still be un-won, the Prince shall bestow it upon the one he wishes to have it." The guard added.  
  
Artimis once again stood in the middle of the room, this time holding a larger and more brutal looking sword. One that was obviously ment for one purpose: killing.  
  
"Be there any challenges?" The guard asked, and Tenus stepped forward.  
  
"I challenge thee, Prince! Let us see how you fare against a seasoned warrior.  
  
"Let us see!" Artimis replied. The two began to duel.  
  
Generals, kings, lords, princes, courtiers, and others watched the two as they clashed swords, each concentrating very hard.  
  
Though it was a long and hard battle, Artimis seceded in disarming Tenus and knocking him over.  
  
"You have been beaten." Artimis announced.  
  
"I have been beaten." Tenus said, ending the battle.  
  
Artimis reached out his hand and clasped Tenus' wrist, helping him to his feet.  
  
"Be there any other challenges?" The guard asked.  
  
Kunzite stepped forward, drawing his own sword. His was large and brutish as well. "I will step forward to challenge you."  
  
"And I will accept." Artimis said, and they dueled.  
  
Kunzite made the first attack. He clashed his sword, knocking Artimis back with the force of his blow.  
  
Artimis retaliated with a few blows of his own that let Kunzite know that this battle would not be easy. But one look at the woman he loved told him that he had to win that locket. He fought hard, leaving no room or error. He gave Artimis no chance for attack, keeping him on the defense the entire time.  
  
With a quick blow, Kunzite caught Artimis off guard and ran his blade across the skin on Artimis' arm.  
  
Artimis looked down and was disarmed. Looking up, he saw to late that Kunzite was ready to go in for the kill. Artimis was swept off his feet and lay panting on the ground, his sword inches from his hand.  
  
"Kunzite, First General in training to Prince Endymion of Earth, is the winner! The locket is his!"  
  
The locket was brought to Kunzite, who took it. He walked to a beautiful young woman with long golden hair tied back loosely in a curled pony tail and a silver dress that wrapped around her, trimmed with green. She wore green gloves that came up almost to her shoulders, covering the fair skin that lay beneath them. Her gown had thin straps and a V-neck back, covered in strips of green silk attached to each side of the dress. Her face was slightly pointed, just enough to give her the distinct look of someone from earth.  
  
"For you, my lovely Zoi." Kunzite whispered to her, and the two shared a quick hug.  
  
Artimis smiled at the two, wishing he and Luna could be like that. She was just so difficult.  
  
Luna smiled at the two. She had a faint idea that she would like to be like that with Artimis, then shook it out before it could plant itself there.  
  
Nyanko sneered at the two. 'How pathetic! Committing to one person? Where's the fun in that?' She asked herself. She glided to the back, where she found Galaxia resting against a tall pillar.  
  
"Weak, isn't it Nyanko. That is what we must protect everyone from." Galaxia mused.  
  
"Yes." Nyanko nodded and walked off. It was beginning to get dark. The stars shown slightly, and hidden torches lit up pathways and gardens.  
  
"Welcome to Mau." Luna greeted the happy couple of Kunzite and Zoisite after the duel. Chatter began among the people and dancing resumed.  
  
"Thank you. It is a beautiful place." Zoisite smiled. Her smile was amazing.  
  
Kunzite slipped a protective arm around her, seeing glances come from other men. "We are glad to be here, Luna."  
  
"And we are glad to have you, both of you." Luna replied. "It is a shame you cannot stay longer."  
  
"We would, but we have more… pressing affairs to attend to." Kunzite said.  
  
Zoisite smiled and shook her head slightly. "What Kunzite-sama means it, we are going to be married in two weeks."  
  
Luna looked stunned for a moment, then began to question Kunzite like a small child. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy for you both!" Luna threw her arms around Kunzite, causing him to bend over to her height.  
  
Luna let go and threw her arms around Zoisite. "This is wonderful! Congratulations!" She said, letting go and beaming at them both. "I can't believe you didn't tell me Kunzite!" Luna said huffily.  
  
"Well, I…" Kunzite stammered, and Luna and Zoisite began to giggle.  
  
"Thank you." Zoisite told Luna.  
  
At that moment, a messenger came up to Luna and handed her a paper. She opened it and her eyes skimmed the note. 'Luna, come to the garden. There is something I want to show you. Hurry.'  
  
"Is something wrong?" Zoisite asked when a dark look passed over Luna's face.  
  
Luna did her best to shrug it off. "Oh, yes, everything is fine." Luna lied. "Please excuse me."  
  
"Oh course." Zoisite said kindly.  
  
"We will have to talk later." Luna called over her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"I'm worried. Maybe we should follow her." Kunzite said, starting to follow.  
  
Zoisite pulled him back. "Kunzite-sama, relax. I'm sure it's nothing. If she doesn't come back soon we'll go look for her. Besides, there is a certain man who owes me a dance or two."  
  
Kunzite grinned at her and whirled her onto the floor. The crowd parted for them to watch. From the way they danced it was obvious that they were deeply in love.  
  
~*~  
  
Artimis waited in the shadows. He took only small breaths, not wanting to be seen. And he would not be unless he wanted to.  
  
Luna walked into the garden, folding her arms against the coldness. She walked on, every time she breathed out she was able to see her breath in the air.  
  
Nyanko walked surely and confidently, seeing her prey. She fell in step next to Luna.  
  
"You came. I was beginning to think you wouldn't." Nyanko stopped walking and so did Luna.  
  
"You sent the letter?" Luna questioned. "But, I thought it was…"  
  
"The Prince?" Nyanko almost sneered, but caught herself. "I assumed you would. That is why you came, isn't it?"  
  
Luna nodded.  
  
"Well, I am afraid that our handsome Prince is slightly pre-occupied at the moment." Nyanko told Luna.  
  
"You said you had something you wanted to show me." Luna reminded.  
  
"Yes, I did, didn't I? Well then, I guess I should show you." Nyanko reached out and pulled aside the tall bushes that formed the garden wall.  
  
On the other side was Artimis, but he was no longer in the shadows. Torch light poured down on him, revealing him, and the young woman he was with. At that moment, they were deep in a passionate kiss. When Artimis heard the bushes move, he pulled up, but not soon enough.  
  
Artimis saw Luna, a look of hurt and betrayal and anger on her face. It was obvious that she had seen enough.  
  
Artimis just stared, not knowing what to do.  
  
The young woman, who had asked him to dance, looked utterly petrified by the look on Luna's face. It was clear that she wanted to move, but was held in place by Artimis' legs on either side of hers.  
  
Nyanko smiled, pleased, and watched all three of them to see what would happen next.  
  
Luna whirled on Nyanko. "This is what you wanted to show me? You think I do not know of what Artimis does in his free time? Why should I care? Let him have whoever the wants! It makes to difference to me!"  
  
The words were like a stinging slap. Worse than any physical pain ever inflicted upon Artimis. He reached out to Luna, with one hand, absently dropping the poor girl who had been caught in the middle to the ground.  
  
Nyanko blinked, but recovered quickly. "I thought it would matter to you what your escort does behind your back." She shrugged. "I suppose you already knew that you would not please him enough though. It appears that he has found better."  
  
Luna's eyes began to fill with water, but she bit back. "I don't care! If I wanted to I could please him, but why would I want to give myself to some arrogant, self-centered, conceited, stuck-up, bastard?!! I am not a slut like you who would sleep with any man who so much as glanced at her! And as for this *girl* he has found, well all the better for me! Let him have all his little hussies, as long as it will keep him away from me!"  
  
"Now see here," Artimis began. He was not about to let Luna insult Nyan Nyan and himself without saying something. "You have no right to talk about me that way, and as for Nyan Nyan, it is her choice whether or not anything happens. It is not her fault that she happens to find me attractive!"  
  
"Attractive?!" Luna laughed and yelled at the same time. "To find you attractive she would have to be blind and pond scum like yourself! She only wants you for your power you imbecile! Do you think that if you were not Crown Prince she would so much as glance your way? Do you think any woman with even a shred self respect would even so much as notice you? You are so foolish that I almost pity you!" Luna turned and ran.  
  
Artimis took one look at Nyanko, who stood smirking and looking very pleased with herself, to Nyan Nyan, who lay, very confused and scared, on the ground, and started after Luna.  
  
"M'lord, you would follow her after what she has said?" Nyanko ventured. "Surely you will not let her go unpunished?"  
  
Artimis rounded. "You have no right to follow me! I could have you banished for less! Should you say a word of this to anyone, living or dead, I will have you beheaded, do you understand?!" He roared.  
  
Nyanko was left trembling in her place while Artimis went to chase Luna.  
  
~*~  
  
"Luna!" He called as he saw her round a corner.  
  
Luna heard but kept going, blinded by tears and rage and hurt. How could he?  
  
"Luna, wait!" Artimis called again, rounding the corner his self. He came around just in time to see Luna stumble and fall. The bracelet she wore around her ankle flew off and landed in the pond.  
  
Luna made no move to get up. She lay sprawled on the ground, sobbing into the soft dirt. Her whole heart and soul went into those sobs. She seemed to think that she might be able to cry out every shred of emotion she felt at the moment.  
  
Artimis rushed to her side. He kneeled and scooped her up so that she leaned against him. At first Luna fought weakly, but soon gave up. She sobbed into his shirt for what seemed like hours.  
  
Luna looked up. She frowned as best she could, trying to keep from crying.  
  
Artimis helped her to stand.  
  
Luna began to cry again, tears running down her cheeks in a never-ending supply that seemed to have been kept inside for a very long time.  
  
Artimis reached out and cupped her head in his hand, meaning to wipe away the tears with this thumb. However, he did not secede because Luna pulled away from him and looked ready to slap him again.  
  
"How dare you!" Luna screamed. Or, she ment to scream. What ended up coming out was a very low whisper, and the words were completely different. What she ended up saying was, "I love you."  
  
~*~  
  
Words usually didn't have much affect on the strong prince. He was usually able to sweep them aside and judge a person by their actions. After all, actions speak louder than words. But these words hit him full-blown, filled with so much emotion and honesty and vulnerability that Artimis was knocked off his feet.  
  
He fell to his knees, staring up at Luna's hard face, twisted with sorrow and anger. His mind raced. What to do? He had never heard those words, and wasn't sure if he could manage to say them back. He was attracted to her, he enjoyed being with her, but love was so much stronger than that. Love was a commitment, a vow, to never look at anyone but the one you loved. And he, Artimis, Prince of Mau, couldn't do that, could he? He had already proven that to himself tonight, hadn't he?  
  
Luna became angry again. After being hurt once, she had hardened her heart, so now that it was beginning to soften she was very angry at herself, and it came out on Artimis. She sneered almost, if her face hadn't been set in such a sad frown, that seemed to beg him to tell her that he loved her to.  
  
"Well there's not any pressure or anything!" She sneered downward. "You don't have to say anything back! And why would you? Crown Prince of Mau, you think of no one but yourself! You couldn't love if you life depended upon it, so why should I expect you to feel the same way about me, after you lead me one, after I open my heart to you, only to find you behind the bushes with some pig who dares to call herself a person! I was foolish, do you hear? I didn't mean what I said anyway! I just thought it would be a fun little trick to play, do you hear? I didn't mean any of it!" From Luna's voice it was obvious that she had ment it, that she was lying now. She turned, and started to walk away slowly, her head bowed to hide the tears that once again traveled down the now familiar path from her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Luna, I love you." Artimis said, getting to his feet.  
  
Luna stopped, turned her head slightly, then ran as fast as she could back to her room. From then on she vowed never to love, never to want, never to feel emotion again. It only led to hurt and disappointment. 


End file.
